


Summer Lovin Happened So Fast

by sinner3000



Category: Shrek (2001), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, M/M, Past Jikook, Shrek is a homewrecker, one sided jikook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinner3000/pseuds/sinner3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is a singer. Yoongi is a rapper. Jungkook is the golden maknae. And Shrek is a homewrecker. What happens when Bangtan Boys are struck by an ogrleoad of conflicting emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy and Ogre Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I created this in a kakao group chat one day and my friends said I should post it. Enjoy my first ao3 fic. Eat the hell.
> 
> P.S. my friend was listening to House of Cards while reading this beautiful disaster, I highly suggest it.

When Min Yoongi came into his life, he knew his old ways were all ogre.

As soon as Yoongi saw him, he knew he'd be having the shrex of a lifetime.

 

 

 

As Shrek slipped his dingaling in he whispered into Yoongis ear with a chuckle.  
"Better out than in I always say, except on special occasions."

 

 

"Will I ever see you again?" Yoongi asked, hand on Shreks giant green one, fingers like big green sausages.  
"Maybe, in another fairytale" the big green one replied. Silence settled over them, and before Yoongi could reply Shrek changed his mind with a shake of his head.  
"We can never see each other again" Shrek said, pain in his eyes as he looked out the window.  
Yoongi looked at him with fear, speaking as his hands shook. 

"But Shrekkie-"

"GET OUT OF MY SWAMP" The ogre roared, tears streaming down his face.  
Yoongi gave one last glance as he rested his palm against the door frame before turning away, gazing into the night sky.  
"Shrek is love, shrek is life"  
And with that, he vanished.


	2. Ogres Have Layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This rollercoaster ain't over yet

Shrek entered the hallway, roses in hand and anticipation and fear shaking him up. "It'll be fine, he'll forgive you, he'll take you back." Hesitantly, but with determination, he opened the apartment door with the spare the key Yoongi had left him that marshy summer. When he entered, he bellowed "Honey, ready for an ogreload?"  
He chuckled, but stopped short when he turned his head, dropping his flowers and key at the sight in front of him.  
Yoongi was with on top of Jimin, sweat and skin and nothing else but the sound of their voices whispering sweet nothings to each other. Until Yoongi turned and saw him standing there. The two in a tangle of skin and heat paused, and there was a long silence in the room  
"Shrek."  
"Yoongi."

"Who is this?" the ogre asked, biting his tongue in slow, boiling rage.  
"My boyfriend, and you need to leave. I knew I should have changed the locks to the apartment." Yoongi replied through gritted teeth.  
Jimin looked at his boyfriend in worry. "Yoongi bear I-"  
Yoongi shushed him softly before turning his head back around to glare at the tall, lean, green, ogre machine in front of them. "Leave, now. And never come back."  
And so the ogre did.


	3. Golden Oldies, Golden Ogres

"Yoongi hyung, was he...the one you told me about?" Jimin asked, hesitance and curiosity lacing his every word. It was a few nights after the incident.  
Yoongi sighed, nodding softly.  
"He's the ogre that got away."  
Jimin looked down at his lap, no reply as he fiddled with his fingers in nervousness and guilt. Yoongi noticed this and held Jimin's face in his hand softly, worry etched in all his features. "Jimin, it doesn't matter, you're the only one that matters now. I love you, not him." Jimin looked up at him and smiled softly, leaning into the touch.   
"I love you, Min Yoongi." Yoongi smiled back. "And I love you, Park Ji-"  
Suddenly, he cut himself off in surprise at the sound of his phone loudly reciting different lyrics of Jimin hitting high notes; he'd gotten a text.

It was from Shrek, a picture message. Yoongi's eyes widened before narrowing into a glare, fist tightening at his side in anger. It was Jimin's turn to be worried.  
"Hyung, what is it? ....hyung?"  
When Yoongi gave no response, Jimin put his hand on Yoongi's, wrapping it around the tightly wound fist. Yoongi jumped a bit, meeting Jimin's gaze instead of staring at the phone screen, and loosened his fist.   
"Hyung.....what is it....?" Jimin asked.  
"It's from Shrek. I....I don't know if you want to see it."

Jimin, fearful but determined, placed his hand out, silently asking for the phone. With hesitance, Yoongi handed it to him. Jimin's eyes widened in shock, tears prickling his eyes as he saw the picture message before him. It was of Shrek and someone else, mostly the other person. Jimin identified who it was almost immediately, and dropped the phone on the bed.  
"....Jimin, are you okay? I....I shouldn't have showed you."  
Jimin shook his head in disbelief and swallowed the lump in his throat, meeting Yoongi's eyes with a sad smile. "It's..... It's okay. The golden maknae of bangtan will fuck an ogre and not his hyung, but.....we're over with. We're done. All that matters is you and me now, right?" A tear quietly fell down Jimins face as Yoongi caressed his cheek, smiling back. "Just you and me, that's all that matters."


	4. Caramel Macchiato and Footsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say "longer chapter"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, what could happen next?

It had been months since the intrusive text had almost ruined their relationship, and Jimin was over it. Or so he thought.  
He was walking to the cafe, set on grabbing a coffee for his favorite hyung all tucked away in the studio. When he entered the little corner cafe, ready to get in line, he stopped in his tracks. His throat had a lump and his mouth ran dry at the sight in front of him.  
Shrek and Jungkook were sitting at a table, playing footsie and acting like high school sweethearts.  
Jimin licked his lips, anger and sadness riling him up. He quickly ordered a coffee and left, quietly storming out of the cafe as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.  
"I don't love him anymore, so why does this hurt so much?" Jimin racked it over in his brain over and over, wondering why it cut him so deeply to see them together. Maybe it was just the sheer fact of seeing his long time crush with his boyfriend's ex. Two old flames sharing an intimate moment together, happily. The one he lusted after and the one his lover used to get satisfaction from. It was just the sheer pain of old flames, old hurt. He knew it was, but it was the past. It shouldn't hurt like this.  
Jimin entered the studio, handing the coffee to Yoongi quietly and sitting down without a word, staring blankly at the wall.  
Yoongi took the coffee and softly thanked Jimin, taking a few sips before looking Jimin over a few times. Before set on returning to his work, he was now determined to know what was wrong with his lover.

Yoongi set his coffee cup down and sighed softly.

"Okay. Spill it."

Jimin blinked and looked at Yoongi confused, surprised by the statement interrupting his train of thought.  
"What?"  
Jimin quickly considered what his hyung had meant, doubting that he was asking Jimin to knock over the fresh overpriced coffee sitting on the desk.  
"Spill what's wrong with you. What happened while you were getting coffee for me?"  
Jimin played with the hem of his shirt nervously, unsure if he should tell the truth.

"Nothing, hyung, I'm fine."  
Jimin replied dismissively, waving his hand.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. Tell me Jimin or I swear to god."  
Jimin whined and gave in, not even wanting to hear the threat ready to spill from the elders lips.  
"I....I saw them. At the cafe. Together."  
Yoongi was ready to question the vague answer before he nodded in silent understanding. The silence continued until Yoongi spoke up.  
".....Did they look happy?"  
Yoongi turned away from Jimin, not wanting to meet his gaze.  
Jimin eyed him suspiciously, standing up quietly.  
"....I suppose they did, yeah. Why?"

Yoongi played with his headphones nervously. Jimin asked again.  
"Hyung.....why? Why does that matter?"  
Yoongi shook slightly, covering his hand with his sleeve in an attempt to hide it.  
"I just.....you know I love you, right? Jimin?"

Jimin bit his tongue. Usually his answer would be "Of course, I love you too." but now, he wasn't so sure.  
"I'd like to think so, yes." Jimin replied simply, afraid of Yoongi's next words.  
Yoongi felt stung by the cold reply, but also understood as the guilt swept through him.  
"I just....bet Kookie is really getting an ogreload now, huh?" he laughed bitterly.

Jimin felt his jaw tighten in anger. "Yeah. I bet he is. How does that make you feel, hyung? Our old flames having all that fun together? Do you miss him?" Jimin was shaking, fuming, tears threatening to spill again. He continued before Yoongi could reply. "Because I got over MY old flame! And I thought you had too but NOW I'm starting to think that-"  
Yoongi cut him off by slamming his fist on his desk.  
"Jimin. Get out."  
Jimin was angry, stung, mixing with a million different emotions. But what he felt most was hurt. "Fine. I'll go."  
And he left the studio, tears streaming down his cheeks, slamming the door behind him.  
Yoongi sighed in anger; with himself, with the world. But mostly because that damn ogre was making him crazy and he didn't know what he felt anymore. He knew he loved Jimin, he knew he did. But the thought of the ogre and the maknae together had hurt him worse than it had hurt Jimin. It had been brewing inside of him ever since the text message. He was pushed away that summer, and he had pushed the ogre away again in return. It had been fair. Things should have ended that way. It should all be even and done, ogre with. But it wasn't. Things were never that simple. He wishes they were.


	5. Love is Not Ogre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will yoonmin be saved? Or have they been struck by the worst homeshreker in the world?

Yoongi let himself boil over, get over the different emotions he'd kept pent up inside all those years. His lover had shrekt him, and he'd shrekt him good. The thought of the time they spent together that night was overwhelming.

But they weren't lovers anymore. He loved Jimin and that was final. He knew that now, first and foremost. He needed to talk to Jimin, immediately.

Yoongi ran out of his studio in search of Jimin and found him, a puddle of tears and shame. He was facing the wall, curled into a ball of hurt and pain. ".....Jimin, I-" Yoongi reached out to touch Jimin's shoulder, to talk to him, but Jimin shoved him away. "Leave, hyung."

Yoongi felt hurt, but he had the right to be talked to like this after what he'd done. He knew that. He knew a lot of things now that he should have known before.  
"Jimin please, just listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was an idiot. Those two...they can do whatever they want, it doesn't matter. Not to you, and not to me. Right?"  
Jimin still didn't budge, no reply, no movement. Yoongi could only hear a soft sniffle.  
"I love you, I do. I love you with all my heart and I should have treated you better. I don't love him anymore, I promise. I'm so, so sorry. And I don't know what I'd do if you don't take me back."  
There was a long pause, still no reply. Yoongi was ready to leave, defeated and broken, before Jimin slowly rose on his haunches to his feet, still facing the wall. "Hyung.... Promise me you mean every word you just said."  
Yoongi nodded despite Jimins inability to see him and quickly replied. "Yes of course, I promise a thousand times over. Kookie can get all the ogreloads he wants and I don't care."

Jimin turned around and faced him, his face a puffy red mess overflowing with tears. He rushed to Yoongi and hugged him tight, and Yoongi held him back just as tightly. "It's okay, hyung is here. I love you so much and I'm so sorry"  
Jimin sobbed into Yoongi's shirt, clinging to the material and sniffing loudly. "I forgive you, fuck, I love you too, more than you can imagine."  
And that was the end of things. Yoongi and Jimin were okay and Kookie was getting shrekt on a daily basis. And things were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sure happened. Leave kudos if you enjoyed this disaster of writing and creation.

**Author's Note:**

> "I feel like I just witnessed a scandal" -my friend on kakao who demanded I post this on ao3


End file.
